Visions
by Pimino
Summary: After a heated argument spins out of control, Splinter has the four brothers join together in a sacred mediation session, allowing them to experience the same vision. However, will the horrific hallucination bring them together, or will the four turtles fall to pieces? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If I hate myself for writing this two-shot, then you will hate me too. **

**Just wait until the next chapter - you'll see.**

**Enjoy this, while you can.**

**Next chapter coming out tomorrow morning.**

**Be sure to review..**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Donnie, Leo, help me! HELP!<em>**"

Leo and Donnie jump in their seats, causing a beaker beside them to fall off the table and shatter. They glance at one another with alarm wiped on their faces. Without hesitation, the two brothers bolt out of their seats, tripping over their own feet as they scramble to the lab door.

They had been working together in Donnie's lab to mix up another retro-mutagen, so that when they found Karai, they would be able to change her back. It can take many days, and Leo is simply there just to help out his stressed little brother. However, Mikey's desperate screams have cut them short – again.

Donnie swings open the heavy doors, pulling out his staff. He glances around the open room.

"What? Where is the.. deadly danger? There's no one in here!" he exclaims to his older brother as he cautiously begins to walk around. Together, they peek around corners and behind the furniture, their weapons held tightly in their hands.

"Wait, shhh.. Do you hear that?" Leo responds as he sheaths his katanas. Both of them go quiet at his remark, barely even breathing.

A small bumping and pounding can be slightly heard. A quiet yelp rings in Donnie and Leo's ears, and they race towards it.

"I think it's coming from Raph's room!" Leo says as he turns a tight corner. He reaches his immediate younger brother's room and slams open the door.

Mikey lays on the floor, horror splattered across his face. On top of him, Raph has his sai out, the tip of it barely reaching his head. However, Mikey restrains him as he pushes against his red-banded brother's hand.

"Oh thank the sewers, HELP ME!" Mikey screams out at his dumbfounded brothers. Leo and Donnie come back to their senses, and take action.

"Raph, get off of him!" Leo commands as he dashes across the floor and begins to pull Raph off Mikey. Donnie races to Mikey's side after they are separated, helping him sit up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he questions as Mikey rubs his head, wincing.

"Y-Yeah, I.. think so," Mikey stutters, opening his eyes to look at the raging Raph.

"Raphael, what happened? What are you doing?" Leo bursts out as he holds back his brother from pouncing again.

"He tore up the first ever comic I ever had!" Raph bellows. He yanks out of Leo's grasp and points to a pile of paper on the floor. "There! He just tore it up, and he knew exactly what he was doin'!"

Donnie and Leo's face drop as they follow his pointing finger. They exchange a horrified look, wondering how Raph didn't kill Mikey already.

"Mikey, what were you thinking!" Donnie chokes out. He turns to face his little brother, who is guiltily gazing at the ground.

"I didn't know! I've been tearing up old comics that we never read anymore, and I asked him if I could tear that one up! But he didn't even look – or answer! – so I thought it would be okay! And then _boom _he's trying to rip my head off!" Mikey answers so quickly that the three brothers have a hard time keeping up.

Raph gives out a growl, and Donnie knows exactly what he's thinking. Before he jumps at Mikey again, Donnie sweeps his staff across the floor, knocking him off his feet. Raph lands on his back with a grunt, but he quickly recovers. Before he can get back up, Donnie rushes over and puts his staff across his neck and sits on him, but not threateningly; he only wants to keep Raph under control.

"What the hell, Donnie!" Raph roars as he pushes against his brother. But Donnie doesn't budge; he has a determined look in his eyes. Furious, Raph lifts up a leg to kick him in the head. But Leo rushes over before he can, holding his feet down to the floor. He gives a sharp growl before slightly going limp. He's completely helpless, making the annoyance inside of him rise above the bar. "Let go of me!"

"You need to chill, Raph!" Leo exclaims, fighting against the violently kicking legs.

"Of course, ya take everyone's side but mine!" Raph bellows, squirming beneath his two brothers. Mikey backs up against the nearest wall, still sitting, watching in terror as his three brothers struggle on the floor.

"No, I'm just protecting Donnie and Mikey from your insanity!" Leo remarks, looking over Donnie's shoulder to stare Raph in the eyes.

A deep blaze burns behind the soft green, and Leo inwardly flinches.

"Raph, please, calm down! Try to understand where everyone is coming from! I mean, look at you!" Leo swiftly proposes.

"Oh, I understand all right! I understand _this!_"

Raph whips his leg out from underneath Leo's hand. Leo gives a sharp gasp before a blinding pain shoots through the side of his head. He falls to the side, a throbbing ache rushing through him. Donnie flips his head around, watching as Leo moans on the floor.

Not waiting even a second, Raph slides out from underneath him. Swiftly, he spins and kicks Donnie as well, sending him flying into a wall.

Mikey cries out, his mouth covered by both his hands. He pushes his back as far as he can against the wall as Raph turns around to face him.

"R-Raph, stop it! Stop-p it!" he pleads as his brother begins to walk towards him with clenched fists. "Stop, or else I will.. **Master Splinter! ****_Master Splinter_****!**"

Mikey jumps to his feet as Raph gets closer. Thinking quickly, he rolls from underneath his impending brother and dives over the bed.

Raph clenches his jaw as the anger pulses through him. "Oh, you little-!"

"Raphael!"

Raph stops dead in the middle of his step. He gives a small swallow before tightly closing then opening his eyes. Turning around, he looks at the floor before quietly stating, "Yes, Master Splinter?"

"What have you done to your brothers?" Splinter bellows as he takes in the scene around him. Leo is still rubbing the side of his face while Donnie begins to slowly sit up. Mikey cowers in terror behind a bed, and Raph is standing in the middle of the wreckage.

"I..um.. I didn't.. This is all Mikey's fault!" At the sound of his name, Mikey quickly lowers his head behind the bed, squeezing his baby blue eyes shut in terror. "He ruins everything! Why do you always yell at me?"

Realizing his mistake, Raph bites on the inside of his cheek and closes his eyes, waiting for the reprimanding blow to meet his head. No one talks back to Splinter – even Raph.

Splinter, glaring at Raph, doesn't say a word. Tension fills the air as Raph becomes increasingly nervous. A few awkward seconds tick by, when finally, Splinter lets out a small sigh.

"Come with me, my sons."

With one last look of disappointment, Splinter turns around and walks out the doorway. With some of them scrambling to their feet, the four brothers push and shove one another as they follow their sensei.

* * *

><p>"Sit," Splinter commands as they enter the training room.<p>

Instantly, the four brothers fall to the ground, worried for their lives. Okay, well "worried for their lives" maybe isn't the right words, but they are definitely petrified of their angry sensei. They sit in a straight line – Leo, Donnie, Raph, then Mikey – while they await their orders (or brutal punishment). Splinter turns away from his sons and simply speaks:

"Join hands."

Flabbergasted, the turtles glance at one another. Their eyes say it all: What? Donnie gently clears his throat before speaking for all four of them.

"Um, join hands, Sensei? I-I don't want to, you know, be rude or anything but we are not really in the best state to be holding hands and skipping around merrily.."

"Join hands."

"But-"

"Now!"

Rapidly, the four brothers grasp at each other's hands. Raph scowls as his hand clasps with Mikey's. Devilishly, he squeezes the life out of it, giving a slight smile as Mikey silently begins to bend over and open his mouth in quiet agony.

"Raphael, stop!"

Raph squints his eyes in confusion to his sensei's back.

"Wait, how did you know I was-"

"We are going to do something new today," Splinter interrupts, turning to face the turtles again. "I am going to bring you all into the same vision through a special form of mediation."

A slow silence creeps through the room. A vision?

"Master Splinter, with all due respect, why aren't you punishing us?" Leo questions. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey snap their heads in his direction, anger on their faces. "N-Not that I want you to, of course! But why are we.. meditating? And why haven't we done this before?"

"All your questions will be answered soon enough, Leonardo. We shall begin, now."

Splinter walks over to the left of Leo and sits down. Gently, he takes Leo's hand in his and closes his eyes. Puzzled, Leo lets his hand fall limp. Splinter hasn't held his hand since he was little – and even then, it wasn't very often.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind," Splinter begins as he starts to breathe deeply. "Although you might feel something slightly strange, do not panic. Stay calm, and work on your breathing."

Splinter's strange words perplex the turtles, but they follow his orders. One by one, they close their eyes and fall into a similar breathing pattern. Time silently ticks by as the family of five hold hands, their eyes peacefully closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Although this chapter focuses on Leo, all three brothers saw similar things.**

**Writing this really made me question what goes through my mind.. heheh .. I'm glad I got some brotherly fluff in it though to make it up.**

**ALERT: If you like this two-shot, you will love my new story, which should be coming out today. Make sure to stay updated with me to find out what is it!**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

**Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Leo continues to breathe, although anxiety rises inside of him. What's going to happen? He hasn't felt anything "weird" yet. But even though he is mystified, he keeps his mouth shut and follows his sensei's orders - for a few minutes, at least. Finally, fed up with waiting so long, Leo opens his mouth.<p>

"Master Splinter, I don't feel anything yet. Is something supposed to-" Leo begins as he flicks his eyes open. But he stops mid-sentence as he gazes at the scene around him.

None of his brothers or Splinter are holding hands with him anymore. Frantically, Leo looks to his left and right, searching for them. Instead, he is greeted with a gleaming night sky, the stars shimmering in the black blanket.

"Raph, Mikey?" he questions as he stands up. Curiously, Leo looks from the beautiful night sky to beneath his feet - and nearly jumps out of his skin.

_He's floating in the air._

Beginning to breathe heavily with unease, Leo tries to walk while keeping his eyes on his levitating feet, but smashes into something. Backing up a little, he looks in front of him, but is greeted by empty space.

"What? Nothing's there," he mumbles to himself as he reaches his hand out in front of him. As soon as his hand gets a few inches in front of his face, it rests on an invisible surface. Puzzled, Leo glides his hand against the invisible barrier all the way around him. The wall surrounds him.

Beginning to panic a little, he reaches above and below him, still feeling the smooth yet clear surface. Pounding on the walls encasing him, Leo begins to worry. They won't break. He reaches back for his katanas, but realizes that they aren't there. Neither is his T-Phone.

"What kind of box is this? Where am I?" he stammers. Looking beyond his feet to see where he's at, Leo recognizes the busy city of New York. A few tall skyscrapers loom above him, but otherwise, he is a good fifty feet off the ground.

Directly below him, Leo spots a dark alleyway. Something moves in it, and he squints to see what it is. A few seconds tick by, and no other motion catches Leo's attention. Knowing he saw something, Leo crouches down onto his knees and lowers his face by the unseen floor.

As soon as he does, he spots three large bodies standing in the alley. They seem familiar..

Leo picks out an orange tint on one body, a purple dash on a second one, and a hint of red on another.

"Is that.. Mikey?" Leo begins, the confusion in his voice. "And Raph, and Donnie? What are they doing?"

They stand in a circle, obviously having an argument by the way Raph is waving his arms around.

"What are they.."

Suddenly, Mikey whips out his nunchucks, Donnie his staff, and Raph his sais. Leo watches in a somewhat-confused horror as his brothers glare at one another, their weapons held tightly in their hands.

Donnie begins to scream inaudible words at Raph, who tightens his grip even harder on his sai handles. Quickly, Raph starts towards him, but before he can reach him, Donnie swipes his bo staff across the ground, knocking him off his feet.

"Oh my God, that's exactly what Donnie did before, and it did _not _end well!" Leo exclaims as the reality of the situation hits him. His brothers are fighting – and he isn't there to stop them.

Leo bangs on the floor of the invisible box, yelling out to his brothers to stop, to calm down.

But the words don't reach the three turtles' ears as Raph shoots back up, then rushes back towards Donnie. He punches him straight in the face with no mercy what-so-ever. Leo's hand bangs on the invisible barrier as Donnie stumbles backwards, holding his hand to the injury. Then, shaking it off, Donnie thrusts himself forward at Raph, but he doesn't get far.

Leo screams in agony as he watches Raph take his sai-

And shove it through Donnie's neck.

Donnie drops his staff and staggers backwards, a bright red liquid streaming from the sai that still hangs from his throat.

"**_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Donnie, oh my God!_**" Leo yells out as he watches Donnie fall limply on the ground. Leo pounds on the barrier, feeling pain shoot up his arm, but he doesn't care. A red puddle begins to form around Donnie's lifeless body, and Leo hangs his mouth open in complete dread.

_What the hell is this?!_

Mikey looks back and forth between the two, obviously as shocked as Leo. Suddenly, his baby blue eyes narrow, and he opens his mouth in a fierce cry as he charges towards an unsuspecting Raph. Leo tries to close his eyes, he _really_ does, but they are forced open to watch the horror unfold beneath him.

Infuriated beyond words, Mikey jumps on Raph's back, making them both fall to the ground. Sitting on top of him, Mikey begins to beat Raph's head viciously with his nunchucks. Leo's eyes fill up with hot water as he watches his youngest and most innocent brother begin to pummel the life out of Raph, who is screaming in complete pain.

Red liquid begins to fall down Raph's head as he lies underneath Mikey. Finally, after a few numbing seconds, he gets the strength to push Mikey off, but he still weakly falls to the ground.

Leo begins to scratch and strike at the floor, wanting to escape, wanting to protect his family from each other – but he can't, and all he can do is scream and cry out in anguish.

Obviously proud of himself, Mikey turns and walks away from his two limp brothers, a sinister smile stretched out on his face. Not being able to breathe, Leo rests his head on the puddle of water that has accumulated underneath him. Mikey walks farther, farther – until Leo sees Raph weakly sit up.

His eyes wide with terror, Leo watches as Raph aims, then throws his last sai with all his remaining strength.

The sai goes straight towards Mikey,

and right through his heart.

Not even having time to gasp in pain, Mikey falls to the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth, dead.

And so does Raph.

Leo screams, his throat in flames. He begins to wildly bang on the floor, staring at his dead brothers with blurry eyes.

_This is just a hallucination! Just snap out of it, Leo! Get out of it!_

Although he runs that thought through his head, he can't help but continue to burst out in tears. The bloodied puddles expand around all three of his blank-eyed brothers, making a hint of throw up appear in Leo's mouth.

_Splinter got me into this! He can get me out!_

"**_TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT! SENSEI, LET ME OUT!_**" he screeches, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he can. But the horrific images flash through the darkness of his eyelids, showing all three of his dead brothers lying on the ground.

"Stop, please! Let me out, let me out.." Leo silently sobs, and he puts his hands over the back of his head, pure misery pushing through his every vein.

* * *

><p>"Leonardo, Leonardo, my son, open your eyes!"<p>

Recognizing the soft yet hoarse voice, Leo flicks open his eyes, letting the light flood into them. Tears continue to stream down his face as he notices that he is no longer in the floating box. He is back in the training room, but he is on his knees instead of sitting gracefully as he was before.

Splinter is looking at him, worry in his every feature. Leo breathes heavily as he wipes the wetness on his face away with the back of his hand. Worried, he glances over at his brothers.

Raph is on his back, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes. He reaches his hand up to wipe the sweat on his forehead, and Leo notices the broken skin on his knuckles. He had obviously been trying to break out of the box as well.

Donnie is on his knees, staring at his hands. His body shudders with every breath he takes, and his face is stained with old tears.

Mikey, though, is still crying. He has pulled his knees to his chest, his head between them. His body is shaking and his sobs echo throughout the silent room.

Leo gives a harsh flinch as Splinter puts his hand on his shoulder. He turns back to meet his sensei's eyes. Instead of receiving the comfort that is intended, Leo only feels anger rising through him.

"Why would you do that to us, Sensei?" Leo spits out, his voice shaking. "That was awful, and way overboard!"

"My sons," Splinter begins, looking at each of the turtles with regret and sympathy. "I am deeply sorry, but I hope what you experienced has taught you something: you are brothers, not enemies. You need to start treating each other like you _are_ brothers. Otherwise, one day, it might escalate to that point."

"No, it won't, we won't let it," Raph says, his voice barely a whisper. "..I won't let it. I'm so sorry, Mikey. You are way more important than that stupid comic book."

A loud hiccup escapes from Mikey, attracting the distraught attention of everyone.

Leo stands up and walks over to his youngest brother. He gently sits down next to him and puts his arm around the hysterically weeping turtle. Mikey looks up, his knees wet with tears. Leo's heart drops as he sees that his face is completely pale, and his eyes are filled to the brim with water.

"It's okay Mikey, it wasn't real. We're all right here."

Leo pauses to look at his other two brothers, who are watching as Mikey leans into Leo.

"And we always will be."


End file.
